Graduation and what comes after
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: The last day finally come, the day that Akashi and Kuroko will spend time together as Teikou student. The Basketball club held a party to send everyone off, Kuroko included even after he quit the club. What will happen after they separate way with each other? Will they still be able to keep in touch and hold true to their hearts with each other? Akashi x Kuroko. Multi Chapter


Finally! A multi chapter for AkaxKuro from me! I'll keep writing for 2 or more and write a new one. If i really, really write it, it's done in less than 1 day. But if I left it...I'll keep it in a jar like 1 months. *Bow down* So sorry!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So it's today, huh?" A boy sat alone in the classroom. Today's the where Graduation Ceremony was held and this is the last day before their life as a middle school kid ends. The boy watched out of the window into the blue horizon sky.

"Akashicchi, you're still here?" A boy opened up the door to the classroom and stood over there.

"Yeah…I just need to gather up my though, you can go home for today Ryouta. Good luck." Akashi said without looking at Kise but just simply looking at the sunset from his desk.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not like yourself today since the ceremony."

"Yes…it's just that there are so many things on my mind that's all. Don't worry."

"Okay…then see you later, Akashicchi! Be careful on the way home." Kise left after that, everyone never knows about the relationship between Kuroko and Akashi. But all they could feel is that Akashi was getting sticky to Kuroko, and they often take turn to express their problem.

"If only time could stop…" Akashi muttered.

"What will you do…if time can really be stopped?" A boy's voice surprised Akashi. He was sitting on the desk next to Akashi.

"Tetsuya…don't scare me like that. It's just a wish…if time can really be stopped, then I don't mind to continue these days over and over." Akashi looked at Kuroko and narrow down his eyes. "But I already promised you right? That I will continue to walk forward with you, even if the path we walk will not be the same or the same direction."

Kuroko pulled Akashi into a little sweet kiss. "Yes…"

"Which high school are you going to enroll, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Seirin High, I think. It's closer to my house and they also have basketball club over there too."

"But Seirin isn't that famous for the basket club right? Are you sure you want to go there? If you need help I can-"

"No…it's all right Akashi-kun. As long as I'm able to play basketball, I'm happy. Besides I already watch the video from Seirin's match. I think it should be okay, they seemed to have what I want…"

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't make Teikou into a team like that…" Kuroko could feel Akashi's saddened voice even if it's only a little. But he could understand why Akashi felt so, since Akashi wanted the best for him.

Kuroko shook his head. "You've already done your best." Kuroko smiled.

"So what about you, Akashi-kun. Where are you going?"

"Rakuzan High…they offered me a scholarship for that place."

"That's good for you." Kuroko congratulated Akashi but Akashi didn't look anywhere happy.

"But it's too far from Seirin you know?"

"Yes…I know."

"How about this, Tetsuya. Let's meet again at the winter cup! Even if we're enemy but as long as I get to see you. I'm alright with that."

"Yeah…that's sound like a good idea…but only if Seirin can make it that far…"

"You'll be there right? With you helping them, I believe that they will be able to make that far in winter cup." Kuroko flattered with those words.

"Akashi-kun…thank you for the compliment." Kuroko kissed Akashi on the cheek as a reply.

"It-It's nothing…really…"

"Oh, yeah, I think everyone in the basket club will have a party. Did Kise-kun mention that to you?"

"Nope, Ryouta didn't say a word."

"Really? Well, they're having a party at the hotel near our school. The Coach also told me to go too…even after I quit the club already…" Kuroko felt guilty and out of place, he left the club because of his own selfishness and yet they're still being kind to him.

"What you did…can never be erased and forgotten…" Akashi said and put his hands on Kuroko's cheek. "Your effort for Teikou still hasn't been rewarded. Think of this as a reward then."

"Yes…"

"Then, let's go shall we? Everyone has already left right?"

"Yep, they already left. So only you and me left." Kuroko smiled.

"Then we better hurry before I cannot stop myself when we're alone." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"Le-let's go, Akashi-kun." Akashi chuckled before he walked after Kuroko.

* * *

"Today is a party for the 3rd year students of our clubs who're graduating and have brought fame into this Basketball club! Now, let's enjoy together with everyone as a farewell party!" The coach gave a short speech before the party began.

The juniors came to swarm around the 3rd year, not just the Generation of Miracles, of course including Kuroko too whenever the juniors were able to feel him, they would ran over to him. Not only he stood for the weak, he was also a caring senior.

Kuroko tried to break himself away from the group, he never get used to how people asked him so many questions continuously. After he was able to break away, he stayed on low presence and blended with the other people and went to enjoy the food alone.

After Akashi realized it, normally he would tried to go to Kuroko's side but rather he pulled Kuroko into a chit chat group about daily life and stuff. Akashi could sense it that Kuroko felt lonely and sad somehow maybe because of the out of place feeling. But Akashi didn't want that, now that's everyone's here. They should enjoy together as a friend who knew each other, not as a club mate.

After they finished the dinner they began to drink, everyone except Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…aren't you going…to drink some?" Akashi, who's getting a little drunk, asked the phantom boy.

"I'll pass…by the way Akashi-kun, you're already drunk…you should stop drinking already." Kuroko said and sat down besides Akashi.

"I'm still okay…don't worry…but if I get drunk…" Akashi leaned over to Kuroko's ear before he whispered. "Shouldn't you be careful? I may do something…rash to you."

Kuroko blushed before he replied with something unexpected of Akashi. "I'm already prepared for that then." He whispered back and then the two of them sat there, blushed.

"Aka-chin~~! Let's try and go eat something more!" Murasakibara pulled Akashi forcefully from the place.

"Wai-wait, Atsushi!"

Kuroko just looked after them before he went to look outside of the window, he saw the vast place in the town and his own reflection, his weak presence and weak reflection. He could only wonder and hope that when he enters Seirin, the basketball team will be the place that he'd hope for.

"Tetsuya, what're you looking at?" Akashi hugged the boy from behind and put his hand around the light blue haired boy's chest.

"Nothing…I just stared at the vast night sky…it calmed me down somehow."

"Is that so…" After Akashi finished the sentence, Kuroko began to feel something around his neck.

"Aka-Akashi-kun…! What are you-"

"Just keep quiet, Tetsuya…or do want the other to notice us?" Akashi nipped Kuroko's collarbone before he kissed the white cheek. He told Kuroko to turn his head around so their lips could meet.

"Akashi-kun…you're drunk already! Please sit down for a while!"

"Who's drunk? I'm still sober, you know?" One of Akashi's hands started to trail up to Kuroko's chin and held it. "Now…let's see…" Akashi licked Kuroko's earlobe and chuckled.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted without noticing it. Everyone in the hall turned to look at them.

"Hmph, you broke the good moment. You'll have to compensate for it later." Akashi whispered before he left.

The party continued as usual before Midorima called Kuroko. "Kuroko, can you bring Akashi back with you? He's too drunk already. It's not safe for him to go back alone."

"Well…I don't mind but why me?"

"Just do it, Akashi will feel better if you take him home."

"Okay…" Kuroko nodded before he went to see Akashi. "Akashi-kun, let's go home…"

"What is it, Tetsuya? I haven't had en-" Kuroko pulled Akashi with his hands. Then Kuroko went to get their bags. Akashi was surprised and in shock, he never experienced a forceful Kuroko before. Kuroko bowed his head and the coach before he dragged Akashi out of the party. The coach waved his hands and said thank you to Kuroko for staying in Basketball club for a years. Even though Kuroko didn't stay with him to the end, he still thinks of Kuroko as one of his precious kid.

"Oi, Tetsuya…where are we going?"

"Back to your home, you'll need to rest." Kuroko said without even turning back to look at Akashi.

"Hmph…okay…" This time it was Kuroko who surprised.

"You're easily to agree with me today."

"Because being with a forceful you, is also…exciting." Kuroko blushed a little before he began to walk faster.

Akashi's house wasn't that far away so it didn't take too long to arrive at his house.

"The key, Akashi-kun…" Akashi looked through his bag before handing it over to Kuroko.

Kuroko opened the door and walked in first, Akashi who entered later closed the door and locked it. Akashi hugged Kuroko from behind before he told Kuroko to turn around.

Akashi kissed Kuroko for a several seconds before they parted. "Hey…Tetsuya…is this going to be the last day…I'm going to see you? Is this the day…we have to say…goodbye?" Akashi said while his head is on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko felt his shoulder began to get wet, it was then that he realized that Akashi's crying. "Akashi-kun…are you crying?" Kuroko slowly wrapped his hands around Akashi.

"Yeah…I am…no matter what we've said…and promise…I still cannot bear to part way with you…"

"Akashi-kun…if you still keep saying like that and cry…I'll not be able to hold my…tear either…" Kuroko's eyes began to fill with tear.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi exchanged looked with Kuroko before they pulled each other into another kiss. They let their tear flown down their faces. "Can you stay with me…tonight…? Let the day…of our middle school, the last day we will get to meet as the student of Teikou…the last day we meet before we part way to be the happiest time between us…?" Akashi said, voice shaken.

"Of course…Akashi-kun…I couldn't wish for more…either…"

"Thank you…Tetsuya…I'm glad…that I fell in love…with you…" Akashi fell down on top of Kuroko, clashing down into the floor.

"Ugh…Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko checked on Akashi, to see that he fell asleep from the alcohol. "You're cheating…Akashi-kun…making me cried and then you fell asleep like that…" Kuroko wiped his tear before Kuroko carried Akashi onto his back and bring him up to his bed.

"Uhh…you're so heavy…Akashi-kun…" After Kuroko put Akashi on the bed, he walked away from the bed. "Huh…?" Kuroko felt something pulled his blue shirt back.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi mumbled in his sleep before he pulled Kuroko back with force. Kuroko fell onto Akashi's body. "Don't…leave me…Tetsuya…"

"You're still awake? It's okay…I won't leave you." Kuroko looked towards Akashi with gentle eyes. "I'll stay with you."

"Can you…hold my hands…?" Kuroko nodded. Kuroko got up and sat properly before he held Akashi's hand with his. "…sleep with me…Tetsuya…"

Kuroko let out a heavy breath. "You're like a kid, you know?"

"If that's what I need to be in order to stay with you, then I wouldn't mind you know?" Akashi said, drowsily.

"If one day you really turned into a child…no…let's leave it at that and get some sleep…shall we?" Kuroko laid himself down on the small bed with Akashi. Akashi slipped another hand and pulled Kuroko closer and said. "Tetsuya...you're the only person I cared…the most…" Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek before he really fell asleep.

"I know…because to me…you're the same…Akashi-kun." Kuroko kissed Akashi's forehead and closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

So do you like it? I hope you enjoy this drunk, cuteness from Akashi and sweetness from Kuroko! Wait for another chapter in 1 week...(hopefully)


End file.
